Remnant
by LiviaDamnvers
Summary: In a relatively peaceful time in the Federation Alliance, newly promoted Captain, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze must navigate through endless dangers of space aboard the KSS Kitsune. Attacks on the Federation Alliance have been growing in number, something which greatly worries Naruto and his mother, Admiral Kushina Uzumaki. What new dangers lie ahead? Alive!Parents !Siblings
1. Chapter 1: Establishment I

**A/U: Hey, Olivia here! So, this will be a long author's note. I need to explain some of the stuff that goes on in this AU of mine. First off, the elemental nations...sort of exist. I mean…they do but not how it is on maps. Each Village is their own planet and anything in their respective lands is a planet/moon. An example would be in my story, Tanzaku Gai is a moon orbiting a frozen planet that's mainly gambling. These capital planets and the planets/moons/suns under them are in something called the Federation Alliance or simply known as the Federation. They only band together when attacked by an outside force but it's still an actual alliance and each of the 5 kages elect one of them to lead this Federation as Chancellor. This will have mixes with Mass Effect (I'm using the species of ME. Also to clarify, I've beaten ME1 and played ME2 and ME3 never beaten. And I'm not a lore nerd of Mass Effect like I am with World of Warcraft), Star Trek (same thing about the lore here as ME. I just started watching TNG), and other Sci-Fi.**

 **Chakra isn't widely available. It's sort of like Biotics from Mass Effect (I assume) you're sorta born with the potential (can't be augmented) and not everyone is born with it. (Naruto's family is, although Naruto himself doesn't like to use it. I refrain from using jutsu's in any of my stories(I have other Naruto fanfic I've written but will never post) because I'm quite bad at fight scenes so my stories are more dialogue heavy than actual fighting :( )**

 **Like in chapter 1 of my 'Rise of the West', I like my clichés and tropes. There are going to be some in this story. In this one, Naruto will have siblings (a favorite trope of mine). His family is quite powerful on the Konohagakure capital planet and the Federation. His father, Minato, is Hokage and the Chancellor of the Federation while his mother, Kushina, is an Admiral. While Naruto is a Captain of his own ship (like Star Trek, I assume, every ship has a Captain to command it) and his siblings are at the KSA, Konoha Space Academy and have serious potential. So, fair warning. If you don't like clichés and tropes, leave now. If you complain, that's on you for playing yourself.**

 **I'm going to be…quite experimental with this story. It might seem a little broken at times. I'm going to start with short arcs. If you've seen Star Wars: The Clone Wars, the one with Ahsoka, then you're going to understand. Seasons consisted of stories that were usually 2-4 episodes long. These arcs will last several chapters with maybe a chapter or two of intermission like the author of One Piece does in between his arcs.**

 **Star Trek species will also be in this although don't expect me to be as lore friendly as I will be with the Mass Effect ones. I literally just started watching Star Trek: The Next Generation a few hours before writing this.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Establishment I**_

The red-headed little girl looked out the helm window to a burning planet. Ships upon ships firing upon the surface with little regard to the life that resided on it. The little girl looked on with tears streaming down her face, her planet being destroyed before her very eyes. An old man looked on, gazing at the crying girl and the burning of his homeworld.

"Kushina…"

"Why…why!?" Kushina screamed stomping her feet in anger and sadness. The old man looked at the small girl in sadness. A girl as young as her shouldn't have to experience this…this barbarism. There were several ships outside the range of the Kumo and Iwa ships. Civilian vessels that managed to escape the planet's surface before the bombardment began.

"You don't have to watch this young one," The old man managed to get out in a low voice trying to be gentle with the girl. Kushina merely ignored the man and watched on, a fire burning in her eyes. The old man knew that look well. Vengeance and revenge were now forming in the girl. The old man frowned sadly at Kushina, to experience these two emotions at such a young age.

"Where will go, Ashina-Jiji?" Kushina asked while she wiped the tears from her face.

"Konoha will take us in…we helped in the Battle of Konoha, they _must_ take us in."

Kushina merely without emotion. Any emotion that she had was now drained out of her body. Ashina let out a sigh and tapped something on the touchscreen control panel in front of him. The man coughed a bit before finally addressing the civilians.

"Attention all vessels, attention. This is your Uzukage speaking. We have suffered a travesty of monumental proportions…I know many of you have lost family…had to leave family behind. But I must ask more of you. We will seek refuge with Konohagakure, our allies. One day…I promise you all upon my life and upon the name of my house that we will rebuild and we will exact revenge one day."

Kushina stood off the side and listened while she continued to gaze at her burning home.

 _Ina…_

The little red-head blinked.

 _Shina…_

She blinked again and looked around her, trying to find the source of whatever was calling out to her.

 _Kushina!_

Kushina blinked, starting at her was her husband, Minato Namikaze on the holodeck. The blond man looked at her with concerned eyes. "Kushina, are you alright?" Minato asked with a gentle tone. Kushina blinked again and shook her head trying to rid herself of unwanted memories.

"I…I am fine dear," Kushian replied. Minato looked at her with a concerned and disbelieving gaze, clearly not believing his wife. "Why have you contacted me?" Minato again gave the woman a concerned look.

"You remember? I ordered you and your fleet back to High Command."

Kushina nodded slowly finally remembering the data mail that her husband has sent several days prior of a possible return back to High Command. She gave her husband a small smile and nodded, "I remember, Minato. I'll tell my fleet. I'll contact you with a return date," Kushina replied. Minato nodded, giving a salute to his wife to which she returned. The hologram of her husband quickly disappearing leaving the woman in her empty personal quarters.

Kushina sighed wearily. Whatever it was that Minato ordered her to come back…after that, she would take a well-deserved break. She missed her three children, Naruto, Menma, and Noriko. She got talk to Menma and Noriko at times but she would go weeks without talking to her oldest child, Naruto. He himself was a Captain and no doubt was busy most of the time but…she still missed the voice of her oldest.

Kushina let out another sigh before getting up from her chair. She straightened her uniform a bit and finally exited her room. She quietly took the elevator up to the helm of the ship. Once there, she gazed at the room. It was quite busy at the moment for reasons Kushina did not know. She put on a small smile and went about interacting with her crew.

 **KSS Kitsune – Kizu Prime Orbit – Outer Rim of Federation Space**

A blond-haired young man stood at the helm of his ship and looked out into space. The blond had always admired space but was wary of other alien races. They had somehow managed to avoid a first contact war due to Hashirama being the Chancellor of the Federation Alliance. This young blond had only been Captain for the past few months, given a ship that was his to name. He got to pick the officers that he would work closely with while the Federation and Konoha assigned the various other positions.

"Naruto."

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts by the red AI woman that appeared on his holodeck. Naruto gave the woman a smile and raised his eyebrow in curiosity, "What is it, Kira?" Naruto asked. Kira returned the smile but her face quickly grew into a serious one.

"Geth have been reported to be raiding several settlements on Kizu Prime. Our scan of the surface has confirmed the reports."

Naruto groaned. He had encountered the Geth on a handful of occasions, none of them good. "Inform Firesquad One to meet on the bridge, Kira." The AI nodded. After a few seconds of the AI staring away from the blond, she turned back to look at Naruto. "Firesquad One has been notified, Naruto."

"Thank you, Kira."

"Of course, anything for you," The AI replied back then disappeared.

Naruto's lips formed into a straight line. The Konoha Council tasked him to investigate the Geth raid attacks and if confirmed to take action against them, something Naruto was not looking forward to simply because they were Geth. They were always troublesome. _Oh god, I sound just like Shikamaru…_ Naruto thought with another groan. Naruto sat up from his seat and quickly got dressed his in a black uniform that was a combination of the Konoha and Federation uniforms. He pinned the various medals that he had gain throughout his career to the left side of his chest and left his personal quarters.

Several of the crew that he passed gave him a nod along with a salute, Naruto simply responded with a nod of acknowledgment while making his way to the elevator. Naruto rode the elevator up to the bridge, after a few seconds the small confinement stopped and it's doors opened. His vision was met by a pristine bridge with several officers and crew looking busy. At the center of the bridge stood Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten Higurashi, and Ino Yamanaka.

"Captain on the bridge!" An officer yelled out. This instantly made all of the officer and crew on the bridge to stand at attention

"At ease."

Sakura frowned, "What's the matter, Naruto? I was finally getting sleep for once," Sakura asked and stated annoyed. Naruto ignored the tone that she had and looked out the viewfinder to see the Kizu Prime.

"Geth raids have been confirmed."

"Well shit," Tenten whispered.

Sakura broke out of her annoyed demeanor, she straightened her back finally getting her attention.

"Do we know how many?" Shikamaru asked trying to form a plan based on enemy numbers.

"Not at the moment," Naruto replied shaking his head, "we've been ordered to stop these raids by the Chancellor and Grand Admiral Jiraiya."

At the name drop of Jiraiya, most of the officers stared at Naruto in shock. Naruto was confused by this, wasn't his involvement with Jiraiya public knowledge? He was godfather and his father's mentor after all. Naruto merely shook his head ridding himself of this thoughts. "That is why I have called Firesquad One. You are to prepare to shuttle down to the surface. First priority is to make sure the civilians are safe, second is to stop the Geth attacks. Got it?"

Several 'Hai!' wrang out from Firesquad One.

"Ino, stay a moment."

Ino looked at Naruto confusedly but nodded nonetheless. Firesquad One swiftly left the bridge to suit up for their assignment.

"I want you to inform Sakura to try and capture a Geth. I want you to mind transfer into it and find out why they are attacking." Naruto ordered. Ino looked at her Captain in shock. To mind transfer into a Geth? ' _I mean…it is possible. It's just never pretty_ ' Ino thought biting her lip nervously.

"Are you sure? That…that's pretty risky."

Naruto's face softened at the blond woman, "I know it's dangerous trying to mind transfer into the machine and AI but we need to know if these attacks were simply random or ordered," Naruto replied, "have Sakura by your side in case anything happens that endangers your health."

"Got it, Captain," Ino replied with a nodded. Naruto tipped his head towards the elevator as a queue to leave. Ino gave another nod and left the bridge to join the rest of Firesquad One in gearing up. Naruto walked to his captain's chair in the middle of the room and gazed out the viewfinder.

' _Why are you attacking now? We haven't suffered a Geth incursion for several months. All of Jiraiya's spy contacts confirmed but to appear all of a sudden and attacking an outer-rim planet? I also need to inform the citadel_ ' Naruto thought and mentally groaned. He disliked dealing with the Citadel. They treated the Federation Alliance the same way they treated they treated the humans of Earth and their Systems Alliance.

"Kira."

The red AI appeared on the holodeck that was at the center of the bridge.

"What can I do for you, Captain?"

"Send a message to Councilor Tevos about the attack. Although I dislike dealing with the Citadel, we must cooperate from time to time."

Kira gave the blond a giggle, "Right away, Captain," she replied. Before the red tinted AI could disappear, Naruto quickly raised his head to stop her from disappearing. "Oh and try to hail Admiral Uzumaki."

The AI gave Naruto a raised eyebrow only for Naruto to respond with a stare that quickly made Kira nod her head, "Again, at once, Captain," she squeaked out and swiftly disappeared. Naruto let out a sigh and again continued to gaze through the viewfinder.

 **1 Hour Later**

Naruto saw the shuttle launch from the Kitsune. He eyed it until the metal craft broke through the atmosphere and lost the craft. Naruto sat in his captain's chair with his chin resting on his palm waiting for any news from the firesquad or from his red AI. Just as he thought that the AI appeared on the holodeck.

"Sir, I have Admiral Uzumaki on hologram."

"I'll take it in the conference room, Kira."

Kira nodded and disappeared. Naruto sat up from his chair and made his way to the conference room that was attached to the bridge, only separated by an automatic door. Naruto saw the blinking light on the holodeck and pressed the green button that initiated the holodeck call.

The image of his mother appeared in front of him. Her red hair, violet eyes, and cream colored skin met his eyes. The smile on her face whenever she saw him always made Naruto feel warm inside, he was glad his mother cared for him that way. The smile stayed there before it turned into a frowned and the redhead's violet eyes narrowed.

"Naruto. Uzumaki. Namikaze," His mother said his full name in the scary sweet motherly voice that he was always scared off, even now as an adult.

"Ka-kaa-chan," Naruto stuttered. If only his crew could see their Captain now.

"Explain to me why I have heard from you in weeks. Now."

"You know I'm busy Kaa-chan," Naruto groaned out.

Kushina merely huffed in annoyance, her face red, "I'm your mother! You have to talk to me on a regular basis!" The Uzumaki got it in a huffed voice. Naruto just nodded along. Kushina eventually turned back to a happy mother and the smile came back.

"Where are you, Sochi?"

"Kizu Prime," The blond replied.

Kushina's face scrunched up in confusion, "The outer-rim? Why the hell are you all the way out there?"

"We got reports of Geth attacks. Jiraiya sent me to see if they were real."

Kushina's scrunched up face disappeared and a worried one replaced it. "And is it?" She asked is a low and concerned voice. Naruto recognized that voice. It was one of her other motherly voices that came out whenever she was scared for Naruto's well-being.

"Hai. I've sent Sakura and Firesquad One to deal with it. I've sent Ino to see if she can mind transfer and see if these attacks are random or ordered."

"What!?"

Naruto twitched. The screeching voice of his mother penetrated his eardrums.

"You do know that's _extremely_ dangerous?"

Naruto merely nodded in reply. "She has Sakura with her, Kaa-chan. She'll be fine."

"She better be," Kushina stated in a threatening tone that made Naruto gulp. His crew would think he was a wuss when confronted by his mother. Naruto just shook his head with a smile. "How's Nori-chan and Menma?"

Kushina's face lit up extremely at the mention of Naruto's siblings. "Nori-chan is a prodigy of course, just like you were. Menma…Menma is struggling a bit. He's not at the same ability as you or Nori."

Naruto tilted his head in curiosity. He knew Menma didn't have the same potential as himself or his sister, Noriko, but he was still a good student. He wasn't sure why he was struggling. Last time he saw the teenager three months ago when he was given shore leave.

"What is he struggling at?"

Kushina merely shook her head and shrugged. "He won't tell me and I don't want to pry and use my Admiral status to see. I want him to do this all on his own."

Naruto nodded. He also wanted what his mother wanted; for Menma to graduate on his own skill and no help from his sister, Naruto, Kushina, or Minato. "Naruto…" the blond looked up to the hologram to see his mother looked away and biting her lip.

"What? What is it?"

"Talk with Noriko…she's…she's turning into something that I don't like."

Naruto gazed at his mother a confused look. ' _What does she mean_?' Kushina saw this look and spoke, quick to clarify. "Her demeanor, the way she carries herself and treats others. She's…she's turning into Sasuke." Kushina trailed off into a whisper. Naruto's eyes darkened at the mention of the raven-haired Uchiha.

Sasuke was in the Academy at the same time as the Konoha 11. He was assigned onto a ship just like Naruto was but from what the reports said, Sasuke ended up killing several of his crewmates and deserted. Now they've only been getting sightings and rumors that the Uchiha started to associate with Orochimaru, an underground criminal that supplied most of the black market and unsanctioned research facilities.

" _ **What?**_ " Naruto replied in a cold voice that made Kushina flinch. She knew of the small skirmish her son had with Sasuke when Naruto tracked the man down and ended up with a phaser to the chest that left a scar that reminded Naruto of the skirmish for the rest of his life.

Kushina only nodded towards Naruto, still biting her lip. Naruto growled. "After this mission, I'll go see her and set her straight, Kaa-chan," Naruto promised. Kushina again only gave a slow nod. Naruto saw this and softened his face and his voice. "Don't worry, Kaa-chan. I'll try to change her."

"Okay…" Kushina replied in a low pained tone that made Naruto's heart clench. Naruto only looked at his mother with a determined gaze. "I **will** change her, Kaa-chan," Naruto stated. Kushina nodded more happily, the pain behind her eyes left. Naruto smiled at that.

"So…any news while I'm away?"

Kushina looked off center and scratched her chin in concentration. "Hmm. Thinking, thinking. Oh! Just like you, we have been getting reports of raids on cargo ships and transports. The Federation and Konoha are attributing that to pirates. What else, what else…Oh yeah!" Kushiha yelled out excitedly, "you're not the only geth attack! There was one on a Systems Alliance colony. Someone by the name of…Shepard, I think? Fixed the problem."

"So, the geth attacks aren't all that random. Got any info on this Shepard?" Naruto asked. Kushina merely shrugged her shoulders.

"All I know is she's a soldier for the Systems Alliance. That's pretty much it."

Naruto hummed, scratching his chin curiously. He wanted to meet this…Shepard face to face when he had the time to. Kushina groaning broke Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Sochi, I have to go. I have a meeting with my fleet," Kushina told him, her sad tone making its way through. All Kushina wanted to do was stay on the line and continue to talk to her son but duty calls. Naruto gave his mother a nodded and a smile.

"I love you, Naruto," Kushina told the blond with love in her voice.

"Love you too, Kaa-chan," Naruto replied back. Kushina looked off from Naruto's eyes and the hologram call was cut. Naruto let out a sigh and quickly composed himself. He turned and left the conference room and back into the bridge. The room still looked the same as when he entered. The only thing that was different was Kira was on the holodeck with a look that Naruto did not like.

"What is it, Kira?"

"It's Firesquad One, Captain."

"Put 'em through."

The viewfinder when from transparent to a video call with Sakura. It looks like she was in cover. Naruto heard bullets and explosions through the line. Naruto quickly made his way to the holodeck. "Sakura! What's going on!"

"Geth are here!" Sakura yelled out over several explosions, "we underestimated the numbers they had, sir! Ino managed to mind transfer, sir!"

Naruto looked at the woman that had pink armor on matching with her hair. "What's the information that she gathered?"

"I don't know, Captain!" Sakura replied. Sakura got out of cover and fired several shots off camera. She returned back into cover and reloaded her assault rifle, "she mind transferred but she went unconscious went she returned back into her body. We're gonna need a med-evac for her."

"Shit," Naruto whispered. The sound of gunshots and more explosions filling the bridge. "I'm gonna send Hinata down. She'll evac, Ino," Naruto stated. He looked down at Kira who gave him a quick nod and disappeared. "How do you want us to proceed, sir!" Sakura yelled. Naruto scratched his chin for a few seconds before finally answering.

"Continue to do what you're doing. Try and clear them out. Try and get the colonial defenses up and running, that should you with the Geth."

"Hai, Captain!" Sakura yelled. Her hand reached out towards the camera. The viewfinder cut to black and was quickly replaced back to its original transparent glass. "Kira, inform Hinata of her new assignment. Aside from Sakura and Ino, she has the next best medical training on the ship."

"Already on it, Captain," The soothing voice of Kira replied back. Naruto sighed and walked back to his Captain's chair. He sat down and stared at Kizu Prime with the lower half of his face coved by his left hand. ' _Geth attacks on Kizu Prime. Geth attacks on a System Alliance planet and trans on Federation and Konoha ships…something is on the horizon and I don't like it. I need to my with Kaa-chan and Jiraiya._ ' Naruto thought with a hard stare. He had a bad feeling about the coming weeks.

 **Unknown Moon – Unknown Region**

A red-haired woman stared at the holo-image of a blond-haired blue-eyed captain. Her slitted red eyes stared at the cerulean blue that met hers. She stared at it with fascination and curiosity. She wanted to meet this Captain for herself. ' _You…Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze interest me. You don't know me but I know you. I find you fascinating. Oh, we'll meet soon…_ _ **very soon**_ _._ '

* * *

 **There's Chapter 1 of my story, tell me what you guys think. The A/N was pretty long but it had to be for me to establish some of this AU. I hope you've enjoyed the story! If you want to give me some ideas, leave it in a review or send me a PM!**


	2. Chapter 2: Establishment II

**A/U: Welcome to Chapter 2! Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Establishment II**_

The pink-haired soldier looked at the several screens in front of her. She gave a sideways glance towards the Nara that was typing away on the computer silently hoping that whatever he was doing was going to work. Sakura blew a breath upwards, moving several hair strands that blocked her vision.

"You sure this will work?"

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru gruffed out, "you wanna hack and repair the system yourself?" the Nara questioned. He moved out of the way and offered the computer console with his arm. Sakura frowned shook her head. "Thought so."

"Calm down, Haruno," Tenten got out. That only made Sakura turn her head with narrowed eyes, this only made Tenten bring up her hands in surrender. Sakura huffed. The group stayed silent for an amount of time that Sakura couldn't make out, all the penetrated her hearing was the elements of the outside world and the tapping of Shikamaru's fingers.

"Finally." Shikamaru's voice rang out.

Sakura's head immediately snapped to the Nara heir. She quickly made her way towards the console and stared at the various screens, "You sure you got it?" The pink-haired medic/soldier asked. Shikamaru only gave the woman in pink armor that quickly silenced Sakura.

A knock on the metal door interrupted the group. Sakura's hand immediately went to her phaser as well as the rest of the group. Tenten pushed herself off from the wall was leaning on giving a look towards Sakura. "Expecting anyone?"

"Yes actually," Sakura whispered, "Shikamaru, check door one camera."

Shikamaru nodded and after just a second or two. The view of the camera came up on the main big screen. Standing there was a pupilless, dark purple haired woman in white armor with black accents. The woman was continually surveying her surrounds with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Open it," Sakura stated.

The metal doors opened and swiftly the woman walked in, the annoyed expression still on her face. "You know how much Geth I had to fight just to get here?"

"Pfft. Not as much as us, Hinata. Thank you for coming."

The annoyed expression on Hinata's face quickly left and was replaced by a soft one, "Of course. Where's Ino?" She asked. Sakura stood to the side and revealed the blond-haired woman on a cot with a small layer of sweat on her face. "I've done all I can for her here but…she needs the ships med-bay." Sakura told the Hyuuga with a worried tone. Hinata nodded. She reached into her head and pulled out a cylindrical device. She pulled tech version of a cot, it formed and floated in mid-air.

Hinata motioned at Sakura towards the blond which earned the Hyuuga a nod. Both women picked up the ends of the Yamanaka and placed her on the floating tech-cot. Hinata sighed, "I'll tell Naruto that she's ready for transport."

"Tell him doing a mind transfer with a geth was stupid," Tenten added. Hinata merely shook her head with a small smile gracing her lips. The lavender-eyed woman left the room with Ino and made her way towards her shuttle. Sakura watched the Hinata go with her best friend. The pink-haired commander bit her lip in worry. She never let personal feelings get in the way of a mission but Ino was different. They had known each other since they were small kids, they enlisted together and served together. They were sisters in all but blood.

"Shikamaru, are the colonial defenses up?" Sakura asked shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts that plagued her.

"Yeah," Shikamaru replied, nodding, "it should help with clearing the geth out. From my estimates, they should all be gone or dead by nightfall."

Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Good…" she whispered. A sudden beeping sound originated from the computer screens. Shikamaru turned his head with a raised eyebrow. "Seems we're being hailed, should accept?" Shikamaru informed and asked. Sakura nodded in reply.

Up on the screen appeared a middle-aged man with a layer of sweat adorning his face. Upon seeing firesquad one, the man let out a ragged breath, "So, it was you who activate the colonial defenses."

"Yes. Geth should clear out by nightfall, if not, then by sunrise." Sakura replied. The man nodded in a relaxed pose. "What even disabled your defenses in the first place? They should have shot down most of the Geth ships," Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They were working fine before the attack but just as the Geth ships appeared in the sky, the defenses went offline. We couldn't find a way to bring them back up."

"Suggests the Geth disabled it with a virus. No defenses mean easy pickings." Shikamaru quickly suggested. Sakura frowned. "Well, no more. Like I have said, the Geth should be gone by the end of the day if not by morning," Sakura stated. The man gave another nod.

"Do you know how many casualties you have suffered?" Neji Hyuuga piped in. The man's face quickly grew sorrow and shook his head.

"No, I don't…we should know within the next few days," The middle-aged man said with a sad tone. Sakura gave the man her own nod. "Alright. We'll stay on the planet for the next two or three days to make sure no Geth remain on the colony."

"Thank you…thank you so much for your help," The man repeated over and over.

 **KSS Kitsune – Kizu Prime Orbit – Outer Rim**

"Has the situation been handled?"

"Yes, Captain," Sakura replied.

"Good. Hinata tells me Ino is on board and is being tended to. When you can return so you can aid her."

Sakura nodded fairly quickly. "Stay on the planet for the next two days. Assist the colonists in rebuilding and reclaiming their dead. I need to report to the Grand Admiral."

"Hai, Captain," Sakura replied and with that, she cut the transmission. Naruto stood up and went to the conference room that was situated next to the bridge. He approached the holocom that on the middle of the table and punch in Jiraiya's personal Federation code. After a minute, a man with long white hair and a big nose appeared with a smile.

"Ah, Naruto. How are you?"

"Good, Jiraiya. We have dealt with the situation on Kizu Prime. Geth have been removed, sir."

Jiraiya nodded while scratching his chin. "Good. Once you're finished there return back to Konoha."

Naruto looked at the man confusedly, Jiraiya noticing this nodded, "I can't speak about it over holocom. Face to face is ideal, Naruto,"

"What are these…'pirate' raids that I've heard about?"

Jiraiya's face grew grim at the mention of that, "That is precisely why I need to speak to you," Naruto looked at the man with narrowed eyes. Come to Konoha and speak to a Grand Admiral over some pirates? If it has Jiraiya concerned then they're dealing with a grave threat.

"Once my firesquad is back on board we'll warp back to Konoha through slipspace. Jiraiya gave the young blond a nod of approval before his face became flush. "How's your mother?" Jiraiya asked is an obviously lewd tone. Naruto groaned at the man and cut off the holocom connection before the pervert could protest. Jiraiya did indeed like his mother but he knew he would never act on his feelings. Hell, Jiraiya liked anything that had a pair of tits on it.

Naruto let out a sigh and returned back to the bridge of his ship. He sat down on his captain's chair and simply stared at the viewfinder at Kizu Prime.

 **KSS Crimson Fury**

Kushina sat in her Admiral's chair and she herself stared out the viewfinder to see her current home planet, Konoha. Behind her own flagship was her fleet, comprised of several battleships along with cruisers and transports. "How long until the Chancellor arrives, Tsushima?"

A yellow AI on the holodeck answered back, "Based on his latest report, two hours, Admiral."

Kushina nodded while wrapping both her hands to cover her chin. She didn't know why her husband was ordering her back to Konoha. Maybe the Geth attack? It couldn't be that. They've suffered Geth attacks before and they've never warranted a meeting between a high ranking Admiral and the leader of the Federation Alliance.

"Tsushima, can you hail, Menma?" The red-headed mother asked quite hopefully.

"…Yes, you can," The AI answered back after a few seconds of silence. Kushina motioned with her hand, "I'll take it in the conference room."

Once in the conference room, Kushina sat down and adjusted her uniform. The holocom bloomed to life with the face of a red-headed, blue-eyed young teenager. A smile plastered on his face.

"Kaa-san! This is unexpected."

"That is is," Kushina replied smiling, "I'm currently above Konoha. I was wondering if you wanted to meet when I touch down."

Menma looked at his mother with a beaming smile, something she had missed seeing on her daughter. "Of course!" Menma quickly agreed but then started scratching his head in confusion, "Although…why are you in orbit? I thought you were assigned somewhere?"

"Your father has ordered me back."

Menma scrunched up his nose, "Why?"

Kushina looked away before looking back at her son, "I don't know," she replied, shrugging her shoulders, "I just hope I at least get a couple weeks on solid soil."

"How long have you been in space?"

"Ugh," Kushina groaned in response. That gave everything that Menma needed to form an answer. "That bad huh?" He asked, laughing. Kushina's eye twitched. "Don't you laugh at me, young man." She threatened in her sweet motherly voice that prompted Menma to shut up just like it does her oldest.

"Hows, Noriko?"

Menma looked away, "I don't know," he replied, "I haven't seen her for two weeks."

"Really?" Kushina asked painfully. Menma simply gave a nod. "Is Naruto gonna talk to her?" Her son asked.

"He told me next time he was back on the planet that he would pay her a visit."

Menma gave a nod. "Enough of sad stuff. How are your studies coming along?" Kushina asked with a smile. This time a smile lit up his face. "I was struggling a bit last quarter but I seem to have improved in a few areas at least. I still have a lot of room to improve though."

Kushina nodded with admiration. "Are you eating well?" This caused Menma to groan, "C'mon! you always ask me that. Every single time we talk," Menma complained. This only made Kushina flush and huff a bit. "I am your mother. I worry about my three children."

"Kaa-san…I'm at the Konoha Space Academy. Of course I eat well!"

"No need to get all defensive," Kushina replied with her hands held up in defeat, "I was just wondering," she grumbled. Menma simply shook his head with a laugh. His laugh was infectious and it eventually made his mother laugh too.

 **Tanzaku Gai**

A red-headed woman sat in a bar, her slitted eyes darting from person to person as if examining and looking for someone specific. She lifted her glass and took a sip of her drink. Her nose scrunched up and she stared at the glass as if it was literal poison. ' _How are the bartenders so shitty here?_ ' The red-headed woman thought. She shook her head and put the glass down.

She felt a sudden shift beside her. She turned her head and gave the intruder a sultry smile. "It's been a while, Tsunade."

The big-breasted pig-tailed blond simply avoided the red-headed woman's gaze. "Oh c'mon. Are we like that now? After the fun we had last time?" The woman said with a smile. Tsunade replied with a shake of her head. "You wound me, my dear Tsunade."

"Kurama," Tsunade said.

"Oh? So you do remember my name," Kurama replied sarcastically, "I legitimately thought I fucked it out of you last time."

Tsunade covered her face with her right hand and let out a groan, "Do you really need to remind me whenever we have sex?"

"Why yes my dear. I just love the way you get all flushed. The mighty Tsunade blushing like a school girl in front of little ole' me."

"You know I can kill you with one punch?" Tsunade threatened.

Kurama simply swirled her glass, "You can. But you won't. You need me, I need you. Our relationship is quite beneficial. The on and off fucks are quite an added bonus." The red-headed woman stated. Tsunade again shook her head. "I sometimes hate you, you know that?"

This managed to make Kurama laugh quite heartily. "I do," she replied, "and you still always come back for more."

Tsunade bit her lip. Kurama seeing this looked away, "Another loan?" she asked. Tsunade again looked away. "I can pay you back, Kurama. You know I'm good for it," Tsunade quickly got out. This made Kurama snort. "The last four times you've managed to pay me back, it was with your body," Kurama reminded the blond, "I mean, I have no objections. You know I like those tits you got on you," Kurama stated with a sly smile. Her smile left her face after a few seconds.

"As much as I like the sex, and you always coming back, even I can see this gambling is bad for you. You have an addiction you know that?"

Tsunade grunted at that, shaking her head. "And you're lucky it's me you come too. If it was anyone else on this godforsaken rock they'd want more than your body. You'd be dead in a ditch," Kurama said but then put a finger on her chin and tilted her head, "Possibly. With that strength of yours, it'd be the other way around."

"Are you gonna give me a loan or not?" Tsunade asked a little annoyed.

"Hmm," Kurama tapped her chin, she looked around the bar, "where's that pretty black-haired shy girl you're always with. I like her."

This made Tsunade growl and her fists clench. "She's off-limits. Never mention her again." Tsunade growled out. Kurama held up her hands in surrender but lowered them. "Damn. You must _really_ like her then." Tsunade merely looked away. Kurama sighed, she turned and cupped Tsunade chin staring directly into the blond woman's eyes.

"Look. I can give you money, in exchange for something."

"Name it," The blond immediately replied.

"Hmm. Do you know anybody by the name of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?"

At the mention of the name, Tsunade froze completely. A name she didn't want to hear. She knew the son of Kushina made captain in that dreaded Federation Alliance of theirs. It was something she was vehemently opposed to, citing the risks of being a Federation Alliance Captain to Naruto. The boy brushed her off and said he knew the dangers and this something he waited years for.

"I…I do," Tsunade whispered.

Kurama hummed and trailed a finger down Tsunade's cheek. "So you do," She stated, giving a soft pat on Tsunade's right cheek. "You will take me to him and I will give you your money. Do we have a deal?" Tsunade bit her lip and looked away. Naruto was her godson…but she needs the money. She knows the next time she plays she'll win and finally be able to pay off her debts. She just needed the money, something Kurama is willing to give her in exchange for Naruto.

Tsunade gave a slow and hesitant nod. Kurama brought both of her hands together in a clap and hummed enthusiastically. "Oh thank you, Tsunade. I knew I could count on you!" Kurama squealed in delight while Tsunade looked at the table in front of her. "Yeah…" she whispered to herself. She knew Naruto and his family would understand her situation. She just knew.

Kurama gave a sideways glance at the tense woman and gave a predatory smile. ' _You're all too easy, Tsu-na-de-hi-me._ ' Kurama thought, mentally laughing in her head.

* * *

 **A shorter chapter today. Kurama gets properly introducted. Tsunade makes an appearance. She's a bit OOC but my Tsunade is in huge gambling debts and will pretty much do anything at this point. Everytime she asks for money from Kurama and thinks it'll be** _ **the one**_ **win she'll get. She's pretty deluded at this point in her life, a shell of her former self. They also have a previous relationship. I'd like to think that my headcannon of Tsunade is that she's bi but *shrugs* that's just me.**


End file.
